Being a Cool Kid
by flower pot girl
Summary: How did they become cool? Can Cam work out who is the coolest?


SG1 had gathered in Sam's lab, supposedly to analyse the artefact they had brought back from their latest mission, but only Sam and Daniel had done any work on it. Cam had been talking about a visit to an old Air Force friend and they had been drawn into the conversation when it touched on parallels with their own lives.

"I mean we were buddies, we shared a beer after work, watched the game, the usual things. Then this time it was all different. Like I had changed, but I haven't. He treated me like I had changed – his whole attitude was off. Like going through the stargate made me a different person. Some of the others were fine but his attitude really got to me."

"You have travelled to other planets Colonel Mitchell; you have seen things they will never see. It can be difficult to comprehend," intoned Teal'c, "the concept of such travel may be making it hard for your friend to see you as another Air Force officer, with a similar job."

"Maybe you have changed," suggested Vala, "We don't always realise until other people tell us."

"But it shouldn't be like this. We do a job, same as them, just a little further afield. It was like getting a promotion except I didn't."

Daniel turned around from his studies and looked at Cam carefully, "But you did."

"No, they're Colonels too and we've had times one of us got promoted before the others but it never felt like this."

"I don't mean an Air Force promotion but a sociological one."

"What?"

"You are at the forefront of Earth's exploration of other planets. A pioneer; like the caveman who first discovered fire. It puts you in a position of respect and elevates your status."

Cam looked confused, so Teal'c intervened.

"I believe you would say that you have become one of the cool kids, Colonel Mitchell."

Sam looked up and grinned, "That's it Teal'c. When I was in Wa….away recently I bumped into an old acquaintance. Unlike your friend Cam, she and I were never close; in fact I think she only stopped to gloat. When she found out I outranked her she was put out, but that was it. She doesn't know what I do so she wasn't awed by the whole stargate thing. She assumed I had got promotion because it was easier in research and she said it probably 'makes up for the lack of action'. If only she knew. But when she saw I was with someone, her whole attitude changed as if that was more important than the promotion. Cooler, I suppose."

Daniel got the gleam in his eye that foretold the start of a lecture, "In evolutionary terms it is more important. Achievement increases you status but a strong mate increases your offspring's chance of survival. Especially, if the mate has higher status and certain strong characteristics."

"Hang on a second Jackson, Sam did you say you were 'with someone'?"

"Yes," Sam looked down at the artefact but they could see a faint pink tinge to her cheeks.

"As in _with_ someone?"

"Yes Cam. People do have lives, you know."

"Not round here they don't."

Vala was itching to get a word in edgewise, "So who Sam?"

Daniel just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Yeah Jackson, do you know the guy?"

"I think I might."

"Oh Daniel, tell us. Who is he? Is he hot? Where did they meet 'cos Sam never goes anywhere?"

"Sat here, in front of you. Just don't mind me."

"I believe Colonel Carter wishes to keep her personal life private."

"So?" Vala looked at Teal'c, "Do you know who it is? I think you do. Go on tell. We won't tell anyone. I'm the soul of discretion."

They all laughed at that.

"Sorry Vala, but I don't intend to discuss this now."

Cam frowned, "Daniel said something about higher status. He obviously knows who it is, so who are you dating Sam, not a politician?"

"I thought we were already the cool kids. At least, around here and with people in the know. 'Deep space telemetry' doesn't garner quite the respect that the stargate does." Sam tried to change the subject before Cam and Vala probed any more.

"Yeah, I suppose, I had noticed a certain attitude within the SGC."

Daniel looked up again, "I have spent most of my life being the odd one out. The orphan, the studious one, keen on languages when no-one else was, shunned for suggesting alien influence in the pyramids. Then the stargate comes along and suddenly everyone's attitude changes. Like Cam's friend some people treat me differently."

"Yeah, but I haven't died countless times and ascended. That has to make a difference."

"Not to me. I still feel like me, it seems as if the world around me has changed when I wasn't looking."

"Like the goalposts have moved and suddenly I'm next to them, ready to score for the team," added Cam.

Sam nodded, "You spend your life as the geek, into science when everyone else is into make-up and boys and you accept that. My aims and ambitions were so far from my classmates at school that we had nothing in common. I only got offers from equally geeky guys and I have to say they fit the stereotype so well. Maybe they thought the same about me, but it would have been nice to be wanted for me and not the Physics assignment or a discussion of some scientific theory."

Cam smiled, "They must've been blind."

"Those offers were even worse. One guy at the Academy even offered to give me practical biology classes! As if he were the expert."

"But if your friend – no acquaintance you said - if she had known what you do she would have had a totally different reaction."

"Yes, it's like around here, I feel, well I suppose as Teal'c said, I feel like I sit at the cool kids' table."

"Sam, you _are _one of the cool kids. Possibly the coolest, although I don't know how ascension measures up on the scale against blowing up a sun."

Daniel smirked, "Oh, way down, I've never blown anything up. And I failed ascension 101 and got kicked out. So Sam seems to be winning on all points. Did you say this acquaintance was Air Force?"

"Yes," replied Sam with a warning note in her voice.

Cam looked at her sharply, but Vala spoke before he could ask the question hovering in his eyes.

"So, as we are all cool kids, shall we go and sit at our table and let others see us?"

Teal'c was the quickest on the uptake.

"Do you wish us to repair to the mess Valamaldoran?"

"Come on, I'm hungry and there's no point being the cool kids if no-one sees us."

They were laughing as they walked down the corridor.

Once in the mess it was difficult to keep a straight face. After their conversation for once they noticed the surreptitious glances their way, including a few longing stares at one or other member of the team.

"Hey, Cam, you've got an admirer," whispered Vala.

"Who?"

"That red haired nurse who looked after you last time. Did her friend just wink at Daniel?"

"Not sure. Probably dust in her eye. Wow, Sam, I never noticed how much attention you and Vala get. Although, they all seem afraid of you."

"Me? Why? I would have thought Vala would frighten them off."

Daniel muttered quietly but Cam thought it sounded like 'not if they listen to gossip and value their careers.'

They settled at their usual table which was the only totally empty one.

"Why would I frighten them?" asked Vala mock innocently.

Daniel winced, "You frighten me all the time."

"What little old me? I'm harmless."

"I believe we have had occasion to doubt that."

"OK, not quite harmless, but hardly threatening."

"I'm sorry Vala, I just meant that some men can't cope with the idea of a confident woman who knows what she wants."

"But you're confident and know what you want."

"Professionally maybe, but personally I've not been so sure in the past."

Cam perked up, another clue, "But now you are sure? This new man is 'it' is he?"

Sam blushed but smiled slightly and answered quietly, "I think so."

"Aw come on Sam. Tell us. I'm pretty sure Daniel and Teal'c know, why are you leaving Cam and I out like this? I thought we were a team. Do they know him?"

Sam took a deep breath, "It's not really a secret, but we are trying to be discreet, as it could cause talk. Yes, Daniel and Teal'c know him and they worked it out for themselves, but before you joined SG1, so it's not a case of leaving you out. It was just early days and we wanted some time to sort it out for ourselves first.

Cam was obviously thinking as he finished his cake and Vala watched him.

"Before we joined –or Vala – discreet- cause talk- value their careers –gossip- OH!'

"You alright Cam?"

Mitchell grinned as he got up to leave the mess. As he walked round the table he smirked at Sam and said "Never mind being at the cool kids table, you are definitely the coolest one. Daniel never took up with a General – well as far as I know!"

As he left he could hear Vala squawking "A General. Not General Landry?" He saw Sam bury her crimson face in her folded arms on the table. Definitely right then.


End file.
